


Lifeboat

by EternallyTired86



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyTired86/pseuds/EternallyTired86
Summary: Miss Bustier gets the class together to better their understanding of each other by having the class tell their emotion pain. Nobody expected the way Adrien went about it, and the distress he hid under a smiling mask.Marinette's as blind as always.Song is Lifeboat, from Heathers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Lifeboat

"Alright, class," Miss Bustier said to her class as they all sat in a circle. Nobody knew precisely what holiday it was or why the teacher had dragged them all out here to relax, but they wanted to find out, "Today's topic is about being here for each other, and this is something I am doing with all my classes. Hawk Moth preys on negative emotions, and I wanted to discuss with you the topic of... suicidal thoughts and other emotional distress. Remember, we're all here for each other. Anyone who would like to share can go ahead."

Lila was the first to talk, going on about how she felt so alone even with all the amazing things she was doing and all the awesome people she knew. Then, as everyone supported her and her crocodile tears, Adrien decided he wanted to share too. Everyone was shocked as he meekly raised a hand.

"Adrien?" Miss Bustier seemed a little doubtful, but didn't voice that, "Go ahead."

Adrien nodded, thinking about the distress being Chat Noir had recently become, _especially_ after Desperada.

He quietly began to sing,

_"I... float in a boat_

_In a raging black ocean_

_Low in the water_

_And nowhere to go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_With people, I know..."_ he looked up and saw everyone had wide eyes and was enraptured by what he was saying, and he meant every word. This was the best way he could express how he felt without getting into details that could reveal his identity.

_"Cold, clammy, and crowded_

_The people are desperate._

_We'll sink any minute._

_So someone must go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_With the people, I know..."_ he started shaking, his voice getting louder as he started crying,

_"Everyone's pushing_

_Everyone's fighting_

_Storms are approaching_

_There's nowhere to hide._

_If I say the wrong thing_

_Or I wear the wrong_ outfit _._

 _They'll throw me right over the side!"_ He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, imagining Ladybug viewing his as pathetic, as she already did. She rarely even gave him a chance to be helpful these days, immediately calling for and being friendlier with the new heroes, or she made fun of him when he tried and gave him a hard time for trying to help with both her and his own stress. She would probably get rid of him the second she could get her hands on a replacement. One screw up and she would tell Master Fu he was unworthy, and then he'd take Plagg. 

_"I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing._

_Well, who made her captain?"_ He nodded to himself, knowing he was too useless to be the leader, so of course, it was her. They weren't partners, he was just the sidekick. Master Fu basically made that clear every time Ladybug wouldn't tell him anything, saying it was the guardian's orders.

_"Still, the weakest must go._

_The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know_

_The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know."_ He hugged himself closer and cried loudly, and felt Nino pull him in for a hug.

OoOoO

Marinette didn't know what to think. She had made sure she knew everything about Adrien, where he would be every second of every day, his favorite flavors of everything, but how did she not know he felt this way? She knew the model life was stressful, but who was the captain he had mentioned? Was it Kagami? Or maybe Lila... 

No. It was definitely Kagami. She thought herself all high and mighty, so obviously, she was the one to make Adrien feel this way. Usually, she'd think it was Gabriel, but Adrien had used the female pronoun describing this captain.

"Tikki, I can't believe that Kagami would make Adrien feel this way." She saw on the news that it was an Akuma, seeming to be Nino. He was probably upset that he hadn't seen this pain in his best friend either, "Spots on!"

She arrived just in time to see Chat Noir get flung back. She glared at him because she wanted to get back to being upset about Adrien, not putting up with her partner's inability to take care of a villain for two minutes without her,

"Chat Noir, get your lazy behind up so we can deal with this Akuma. I'm thinking the headphones."

She saw Chat give her a small smile, not noticing it didn't reach his eyes, "You're probably right, M'Lady."


End file.
